


Виновен по всем статьям

by EliLynch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Гарри - судья, а Эггси торгует собой на улице и из-за единичной приятной встречи с ним у Гарри могут быть крупные неприятности. С этим надо что-то делать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от этого арта:   
> https://pp.vk.me/c623320/v623320091/2b657/h4dia1aPUAY.jpg

— Аккуратнее надо было, мистер, — сказал уличный мальчишка. Гарри Харту ничего не оставалось, кроме как мысленно согласиться с ним. Соглашаться вслух было бы слишком унизительно. Все, что происходило с ним в последние несколько дней, было невероятно унизительным. Это же надо: повестка в суд для судьи. Когда долго работаешь на такой должности, то привыкаешь к мысли, что ты сам если и стоишь не выше закона, то как минимум на одном с ним уровне. Ты его голос в мире простых смертных. К сожалению, для того, чтобы заречься от сумы и тюрьмы разом, нужно было быть святым. А за Гарри Хартом водился один неприятный грех. Он пользовался услугами проституток. Более того, предпочитал людей своего же пола. Какое двуличие, и это тот судья, что часто выдавал приговоры сутенерам! Именно так и написали в газете. Про двойные стандарты и падение нравов. Про то, что трава раньше была зеленее, а судьи справедливее. Автора статьи легко можно было обвинить в клевете и подвести под штраф, но, к несчастью, журналист оказался также неплохим фотографом.   
Фотография, сопровождавшая его статью, отличалась высоким качеством. Мистера Харта, стоявшего вполоборота, можно было спутать разве что с братом-близнецом, которого, как назло, в наличии не было. Мальчишка, которого мистер Харт покровительственно поглаживал по подбородку, держал в руке пачку денег. Разница в возрасте между участниками этой сцены была очевидна. Тему разговора, происходившего между ними, тоже было нетрудно угадать, и не приходилось сомневаться в том, что если мистер Харт не сумеет каким-то образом доказать свою невиновность, на его карьере можно будет ставить огромный крест. Голубой.   
Именно поэтому мистер Харт и оказался вновь на том же сумеречном перекрестке, где недавно впервые столкнулся с юношей, представившимся как "Эггси". Забавное прозвище, отметил про себя Гарри и тут же выкинул из головы этот кусочек ненужной информации. Сколько раз жизнь сводила его с подобными "Эггси" - не счесть. Но никогда еще ему не приходилось видеть одного и того же представителя древнейшей профессии дважды.   
Мальчик даже не знал о случившемся. Он обрадовался возвращению Харта, наверное, решив, что стал судейским любимчиком и сможет заработать больше. Увидев заметку с кричащим заголовком "Мальчик-проститут в объятиях судьи!" (наглая ложь, обниматься им не доводилось), Эггси сперва округлил глаза, а затем сдавленно хихикнул в кулак. Пришлось, скрывая раздражение, объяснять, что ему придется явиться в суд для дачи показаний, и в случае, если Гарри вынесут обвинительный приговор, приготовиться выплачивать государству штраф или же отправиться в тюрьму.   
Использовав кнут из угроз, Гарри Харт перешел к пряникам, пояснив мальчику, что, конечно же, щедро заплатит ему за ложные показания.   
— Говно вопрос, — сказал Эггси, ни капли не испугавшись. — И что мне врать? Что вы мой папик? Что никакая это не проституция?   
Парню нельзя было отказать в смекалке. Информацию он схватывал на лету.   
— Да, — ответил Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на лексикон своего невольного соучастника. — Солжешь, что у нас все происходило по обоюдному желанию, а деньги я тебе давал на подарок для нашего общего знакомого.   
— Хорошо, что давно приводов не было, — рассудительно заметил Эггси. — Запросто могу сказать, что встретил вас и завязал.   
Гарри показалось, что происходящее доставляет ему некоторое удовольствие. Как будто для него это было необычной игрой. Очень уж легко он втянулся в обсуждение плана.   
Хорошо, что он оказался таким. Припоминая некоторых старых партнеров, Гарри с содроганием думал, что они в суде не смогли бы связать и двух слов. К примеру, те, у которых глаза были как стеклянные из-за частого употребления наркотиков.   
— Все верно, — кивнул Гарри. — Не волнуйся из-за того, что какое-то время пробудешь без работы. Убытки я возмещу.   
— Ясное дело.   
"Наглый мальчишка!"   
— И... будет совсем хорошо, если ты согласишься пожить в моем доме. Хотя бы на выходных. Нам нужно создать иллюзию серьезных отношений. Мне, видишь ли, очень дорога моя работа.   
Последние слова прозвучали умоляюще. Гарри был страшно недоволен собой. Как он мог настолько расслабиться и забыть про осторожность. Что это: подкрадывающаяся старость или запоздалый кризис среднего возраста?   
— Ну ладно. Вряд ли у вас там неудобная каморка, — произнес Эггси и улыбнулся.   
У него была хорошая улыбка. Открытая и добрая, несмотря на выбранный род занятий. Но Гарри показалось, что Эггси смеется над ним. Думает, должно быть, что ловко использует пожилого развратника и сможет запустить руку в его кошелек.   
— У меня двухэтажный дом, — сухо сказал Гарри, едва слышно скрипнув зубами, — ты там сможешь занять комнату для гостей, она все равно простаивает без дела. Это все и в твоих интересах, мальчик. Вряд ли ты хочешь быть оштрафован за проституцию.   
Мальчик вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи, отчего стал напоминать нахохлившегося воробья.   
— Вы точно судья? Сейчас больше на прокурора смахиваете.   
Замечание было справедливым. Гарри в очередной раз за день напомнил себе, что нужно сдерживаться, не срываться на невиновных. В конце концов, никто не заставлял его заниматься сексом с Эггси. Мальчик той ночью честно отработал всю сумму, и дело свое он знал хорошо. Признаков брезгливости не выказывал, брать глубоко не боялся...   
— Точно, — несколько смягчившись, ответил Гарри. — Пойми, я тебя не осуждаю, это было бы слишком лицемерно с моей стороны. Каждый зарабатывает как может.   
— А чего тогда давите? Я и так уже согласился.   
— Подстраховываюсь. Раньше я не попадал в подобные ситуации.   
— Почему сейчас сплоховали? — с каким-то детским любопытством поинтересовался Эггси.   
— Расслабился, потерял бдительность. Я не в первый раз пользуюсь услугами таких ребят, как ты, и прежде никаких проблем не возникало, вот я и забыл про элементарную осмотрительность. Некого винить.   
На самом деле Гарри хотелось, как минимум, сжечь редакцию газеты, столь жестоко опорочившей его, и он был бы совсем не против, если бы в этот момент в редакции находился автор заметки. Но кровожадные мысли он оставлял при себе. Не хватало еще, чтобы мальчик счел его маньяком.   
— Надолго этот спектакль затянется, как думаете? — вздохнув, спросил Эггси.   
— Боюсь, что не меньше, чем на месяц. В этом городе хватает людей, которые долго ждали возможности отомстить мне, и они понимают, что проволочки им только на руку. Заставят меня понервничать.   
— Ну что же, — с философским смирением сказал Эггси, — месяц так месяц.   
На том они и порешили.   
*** 

Все вышло, в общем-то, именно так, как Гарри предполагал. Дату слушания переносили, и это бесполезное дело затянулось не на месяц, а на полтора, но затем ожидаемо рассыпалось в прах. Из доказательств у стороны обвинения - единственная фотография, а на скамье подсудимых трогательная пара влюбленных. Ну да, с большой разницей в возрасте, но если мы вспомним, как далеко заходили отношения между наставниками и юношами в Древнем Риме... У Гарри нашлись деньги на хорошего адвоката, проводившего нужные аналогии, что же касается мальчика, то он оказался неожиданно талантливым актером. Когда он говорил о своей любви к Гарри, спасшему его от трагической смерти на улице, глаза его сверкали. Кажется, кто-то из присяжные даже прослезился. Что говорить, Гарри сам едва не поверил в сладкую ложь. С какой нежностью Эггси описывал их поддельные отношения.   
Их реальные отношения, пускай и были лишены флера романтизма, тоже складывались без особых проблем. Поселившись в доме Гарри, Эггси вел себя тихо. Он не водил в дом посторонних, не разбрасывал вещи, не относил в ломбард предметы искусства и не играл в гольф яйцами Фаберже (ладно, одним. И тем Гарри не слишком дорожил). Он с удовольствием выгуливал собаку Гарри - миниатюрного мистера Пикуля, который, эдакий предатель, быстро переметнулся на сторону гостя и взял за привычку ночевать в его постели.   
Несколько раз там оказывался и сам Харт. Секс между ними не был частью договора, но и нельзя было сказать, что это случалось по принуждению. Гарри придерживался мнения, что эти случаи можно было отнести к сексу по дружбе. Как бы старательно он ни избегал параллелей с Красоткой, сложно было отрицать, что к мальчику он привык. К его незаметному присутствию, позволявшему забыть об одиночестве. Дом стал выглядеть уютнее и наполнился запахами еды. Как оказалось, Эггси умел готовить хорошие завтраки и, получив разрешение на оккупацию кухни, стал радостно снабжать Гарри тостами, блинчиками и свежесваренным кофе.   
Когда Гарри захотелось узнать, при каких обстоятельствах Эггси овладел искусством готовки, тот рассказал ему про свою семью, про маленькую сестру и маму, недавно ушедшую от отчима-алкоголика.  
— Из-за них я и решил... Ну, вы понимаете, — впервые при разговоре о своем роде занятий, Эггси опустил взгляд. Гарри пришел к выводу, что проституцией он занялся тоже недавно и поэтому не успел растерять остатки стеснительности.   
Когда Эггси уходил навещать своих родных, Гарри замечал за собой, что ждет его возвращения и в целях борьбы с этим неуместным чувством немедля нагружал себя работой.   
Пообвыкнув, мальчик стал вечерами выходить в гостиную и включать плазменный телевизор. Он смотрел фантастические сериалы, эмоционально и в то же время сдержанно реагируя на действия персонажей. Грыз кулак, хлопал себя диванной подушкой по коленям, шепотом ругался матом. Гарри было забавно наблюдать за ним со стороны.   
Чтобы поддерживать правдоподобность их линии защиты, по выходным Гарри и Эггси выбирались из дома и посещали разные банальные места, где обычно гнездились влюбленные. Они бывали в парках и на выставках, в кафе, где напитки подают непременно с двумя соломинками в одном стакане, и в кино. Не ходили только по магазинам. Во-первых, Гарри не оставляли в покое мысли о Красотке, во-вторых, сам Эггси рьяно протестовал. Он утверждал, что любит свой стиль одежды и не собирается что-либо менять.   
Однажды они сходили в театр на "Мою прекрасную леди" и по ходу действия чаще многозначительно улыбались друг другу, нежели смотрели на актеров.   
Лучший (единственный) друг Гарри - стремительно лысеющий университетский профессор Марк, не так давно женившийся на одной из своих талантливых (бывших) студенток, познакомившись с Эггси, сравнил его с резвящимся на солнце щенком корги.   
— Наконец-то и ты начал оживать, — сказал Марк. — Это тебе кармическое наказание за то, что говорил, будто моя невеста слишком молода.   
Гарри не нашелся с ответом. Это и правда было похоже на кармическое наказание. Ему, вечному одиночке, хотелось, чтобы чертов процесс продлился хотя бы... три месяца? Больше? Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы Эггси начал надоедать ему? Щенки теряют свое очарование, когда вырастают, но тут-то совсем другое кино. Гарри уже многое знал об Эггси, а хотел знать все. Каждую деталь его прошлого. Каждую мечту и идею. Он хотел прикасаться к нему уже не из-за того, что парень был молод и красив, а потому что это был именно Эггси. К сожалению, реальности не было дела до того, что он там хотел.   
Когда процесс завершился, они решили выждать неделю. Это было уже необязательно, репортеры после того, как один из них крупно облажался, потеряли к ним интерес, и разъезжаться можно было на следующий день. Гарри просто тянул кота за хвост. Точнее, щенка корги, этот образ лучше подходил для визуализации их отношений.   
Всю неделю Гарри был хмур и печален, намеренно сторонился Эггси, пытаясь заранее подготовить себя к разлуке. Эггси тоже казался приунывшим. Возможно, думал Гарри, ему не хочется покидать богатый дом и возвращаться на съемную квартиру, которую приходилось делить с матерью и сестрой. Да, дело именно в этом.   
Гарри не собирался понапрасну надеяться на то, что Эггси будет скучать. Его спасением должна была стать работа. Конечно, репутация его была подмочена, но место он за собой сохранил. Может быть, когда вынесет пару суровых приговоров, станет легче.   
В день, когда Эггси должен был покинуть его дом, Гарри встал рано и после прогулки с мистером Пикулем (который застревал у каждого дерева и завывал, запрокинув морду, будто тоже чуял беду) долгое время сидел на кухне, пытаясь убедить себя, что суп из пакетика тоже является неплохим вариантом завтрака. Жил же он так раньше.   
Позже Гарри надел один из своих многочисленных темных костюмов ("словно в траур облачаюсь") и вызвал Эггси в кабинет. Он собирался попрощаться с ним как следовало, вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока мальчик ускользнет молча. Эггси пришел. Мрачный, с мокрыми волосами, все еще завернутый в один из халатов Гарри. Старый, бордовый, который ему любезно выдали в день переезда. Эггси тогда сказал, что про халат не подумал, так как дома ходит в одних шортах. Его слова взбудоражили воображение Харта.   
— Итак, — официальным тоном начал Гарри, отогнав это непрошеное воспоминание, — сегодня ты собираешься уехать...   
— Да. Не хочу мозолить вам глаза, — печально отозвался Эггси.   
Гарри предложил ему сесть, но он остался стоять перед его письменным столом, словно нерадивый ученик, явившийся отбывать наказание. Сразу после заплыва в бассейне. Капли воды с его волос падали на ковер.   
— Представляешь уже, как вернешься домой? Тебя там ждут, наверное.   
— Честно говоря, нет.   
— Нет? — удивился Гарри. — Но ты с такой нежностью говорил про свою мать и младшую сестру...   
— Я им передал все деньги, что вы мне заплатили. Спасибо за них еще раз. Благодаря им мама перестала думать о том, чтобы вернуться к тому придурку, и мелкой про него больше не рассказывает. У них все хорошо, — отрапортовал Эггси.   
— Замечательно, — несколько вымученно улыбнулся Харт. Он хотел, чтобы Эггси потратил на себя хоть малую часть от полученных средств. Например, купил бы себе мотоцикл. Гарри видел, как у Эггси загорались глаза, когда он видел мотоциклы на улице. — Замечательно, я действительно рад, что смог помочь твоей семье. Но что же ты, не хочешь начать новую жизнь вместе с ними?   
Он представлял иногда, как Эггси возвращается на улицу. Как снова продает себя и как на ночь его покупают исключительно бездушные похотливые старики, которым нет никакого дела до того, умеет ли парнишка готовить блинчики и что он вообще за человек. От этого на душе становилось гадливо. Но разве он сам не один из таких мужчин? Чуть моложе, вот и вся разница.   
Эггси неправильно понял его слова. Окончательно сник, начал нервно теребить пояс халата.   
— Понимаю, вам хочется, чтобы я убрался побыстрее. Будет легче забыть про скандал.   
Гарри медленно покачал головой.   
— Нет. Я думал, что это ты мечтаешь поскорее выбраться из золотой клетки и вернуться к привычной жизни. Мне... будет одиноко, когда ты уйдешь.   
— Да? — встрепенулся Эггси. — Почему?   
Этот вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Вот так сразу сложно было объяснить, почему именно ему будет не хватать Эггси. Да и нужно ли объяснять? Гордость попыталась намекнуть ему, что негоже расписываться в собственной беспомощности перед уличным мальчишкой. Гарри проигнорировал ее совет.   
— Я к тебе привязался, Эггси. Это... так наивно звучит, — он поморщился. — Ты мне понравился. За то время, что ты провел здесь, я успел узнать тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы ощутить симпатию.   
Он очень давно не говорил с кем-нибудь о своих чувствах и сейчас представлял, как со скрипом ворочаются проржавевшие шестеренки в том отделе его мозга, что отвечал за привязанности.   
— Вы ведь не шутите, правда? — тихо уточнил Эггси.   
Самой большой шуткой для Гарри была идея, что он способен шутить о таких вещах.   
— Нет. Я совсем не ожидал, что это произойдет.   
— То есть... вы хотите, чтобы я остался?   
Эггси не двигался с места, только задавал вопросы. Гарри никак не мог понять - с какой целью?   
— Да, — сказал он, решив, что отступать уже поздно. Он мог расстаться с мальчиком спокойно, без мелодраматических сцен, но не сумел с собой совладать, — хотя я понимаю, что не имею права просить тебя об этом. У нас был договор. Свою часть ты выполнил.   
— Я... я не знал, что могу остаться, — сказал мальчик, недоверчиво улыбнувшись.   
— А ты этого хочешь?   
Они все дальше уходили от намеченного плана разговора. Не то, чтобы Гарри жаловался.   
— Ага, — уверенно кивнул Эггси. — Вы мне тоже нравитесь. Мне нигде не было так хорошо, как здесь. С вами.   
Гарри показалось, что шестеренки заработали на полную мощь. Тянущее чувство тоски, бесновавшееся в его груди, рассеялось, словно утренняя дымка, сменившись радостным возбуждением.   
— Эггси, ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь! — воскликнул Гарри. — Мне тоже удивительно хорошо с тобой.   
— Я был уверен, что придется уйти, и поэтому молчал, — смущенно объяснил Эггси, шагнув к нему ближе.   
— В то время как я был уверен, что ты захочешь уйти. Какая глупость. — Гарри вскочил на ноги и обогнул стол, спеша поскорее заключить Эггси в объятия. Эггси был мокрым и в то же время очень теплым, его влажные волосы мазнули по шее Гарри.   
— Останься, пожалуйста, — уже без стеснения попросил Гарри, — с тобой этот дом кажется намного уютнее. Становится домом в полном смысле этого слова.   
— Кто знал, что все так получится. — По тону голоса легко было догадаться, что Эггси улыбается. Он привстал на цыпочки и обнял Гарри за шею, чего раньше никогда не делал.   
Гарри ответил ему похожим образом, поцеловав в мочку уха. Ни о каких "дружеских" проявлениях чувств больше и речи идти не могло.   
— Выходит, тот журналист оказал нам большую услугу, — отметил Гарри, слизнув с горячей щеки Эггси каплю воды.   
— Хоть какая-то от него польза есть, — довольно и даже как-то томно ответил Эггси.   
На этом месте беседа резко оборвалась. Ее участники одновременно вспомнили, что еще ни разу не целовались в губы, и захотели немедленно исправить эту досадную оплошность.


End file.
